robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The spam messages.
After the How tho? incident https://robloxcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/How_tho%3F (see link for reference) I didn't play roblox at all, pretty much playing only all the new battle royale titles like PUBG or Fortnite. But today, I decided to head back in roblox and saw a crap ton of spam messages from those people that invite you to groups. Most of them were normal, however one caught my attention. Here is what it read: SUBJECT: Hello! Come join our ŔĺìœÍĹÎŸ®éé¬ŋŞêàďųĐ. BODY: We are looking for ńŨ¢ĶŨ²Òøó±·ŉĲŰšœĖñĿ and Èğñśń¼¢¶Àœ©ÏöĴ®ŕĞŷß people, so if you qualify for those two categories you are more than welcome to join. We are a ďĤĈŦĵōÛÃąÒĮô¿°àňðĂî about '''PULLING ORGANS OUT OF YOUR ĨóŧĬ¥Ŗųïŵ¸ØāĔÒĥŗðĈë. '''Join us! Wow. Now that was something, wasn't it? I decided to ignore the post because damn was that disturbing, so I went on and played... What? I went to the front page and all games were named a single word, and they were accompanied by a disturbing image of whatever, either it be blood or a closeup image of a new-born baby, everything was horrifying. Then I noticed... Each game spelled out a word of the subject and body from the message, including the cryptic stuff. So, I thought to myself that this was a second encounter with a disturbing roblox... something, and I closed off the site. When I went in to delete my history, I saw the page's URL was changed to p23.uoblox.oom. Jesus was that even possible? Then, the most creepy part, I heard really loud banging on my door. Was someone trying to break in? I've had enough of this, I went to my closet, pulled out my gun, checked the magazine if it's full, put it off safety, and decided to wait. Eventually, I heard even more banging on the door, even louder this time... I think someone was trying to break down the door! The banging stopped though. The door opened, and a man got in. I didn't want to shoot him, since that would mean I got in legal trouble. I asked him what he is doing here. No reply, he was just staring at me. I luckily had my phone next to me, and I decided to call 911. They answered and I explained everything, including the roblox part. They told me an officer is on the way and to keep an eye on him until the cops come. Wait... I saw something, he... He was slowly pulling out something out of his pocket, so slow in fact you couldn't even notice it, I asked him what he was pulling out, and then he suddenly lunged at me with the... I guess pocket knife he got out of his pocket. I shot him. The bullet hit him and he fell to the floor. He was bleeding, and I told that to the 911 dispatcher, she sent in an ambulance as well. I started asking him questions like were you the thing that was stalking me in roblox and stuff like that. His... His replies shocked me. He told me he didn't even know what roblox was, and that he didn't play games, he was just a normal robber wanting to rob someone's house... I mean, he was shot, I don't think he was much of a problem anymore, so I got my laptop... My desktop wallpaper was changed, to the simple words: It won't be that easy.